The current invention relates to chips management in a casino setting, and specifically to smart chip tray assembly and method.
In the specification and claim which follow hereinbelow, the term “chip” is intended to have the same meaning as when used in “casino chip”, “gaming chip”, or “poker chip”, for example. An alternate word, having the same meaning of “chip”, is “jeton”, which is a token and/or similarly-sized flattened cylindrical object, characterized by a diameter and a thickness, and typically made of plastic or wood and which is used to represent money in a game and/or casino setting.
Currently, in a typical casino setting, there are a relatively large number of so-called “tables” where chips are uses various games, such as, but not limited to: card games; roulette; and other gambling-related games. In virtually all cases, the chips represent a monetary value, and although chips are usually of a uniform size, the monetary value of a given chip is assigned according to a chip's coloring and/or pattern. A “dealer” (ie, person responsible for managing the game—and most importantly, for managing the chips) must keep track of the chips during all phases of the game. A dealer typically uses a “tray” or “drawer”, which can be fixed at the table or which is portable, in which the chips are organized as known in the art.
Due to the nature of the games played in casinos and the large number of chips for a given table, each drawer may hold the equivalent of thousands, if not tens or hundreds of thousands of dollars. Casinos have traditionally invested significant efforts to secure and provide safeguards against dealer chip handling errors and/or fraud in the casino. The problem of errors and/or fraud is further compounded by the large number of tables in a given casino.
Traditional solutions have included one or more supervisors circulating throughout the casino floor to oversee tables throughout the casino. Other more hi-tech solutions include closed circuit television cameras, which are designed to view and record the dealer as he handles the chips.
Additionally, when a supervisor or a dealer needs to count chips either during a game and when the table is closed (ie end of the game), such a count typically takes from 5-7 minutes.
Despite the solutions developed, the need to further control errors and prevent chip fraud has spawned other solutions. Prior art which attempt to address the problem are:                US Patent Application Publication no. 2015/0279160, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, in which Tafty describes a computer-implemented method for displaying the total count and value of casino chips stored by a casino dealer during dealing. The method comprises receiving transmissions representative of the reception of casino chips within a groove of a dealer tray, keeping count of the number of chips within the groove at any given time by keeping count of the number of transmissions received, aggregating the values of the individual chips within the groove at any given time and displaying the count and the aggregated value of the chips on a display panel located on the dealer tray.        
Thiel et al., in International Patent Application Publication no. WO0167185 2015/279160, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes a method and device for tracking the wagering history at a player station of a gaming table (20) includes a chip tray (10) having a plurality of channels (12). A sensor (30) in each channel (12) measures the quantity of chips (14) in the channel (12) and issues a data signal corresponding to the quantity. A processor (40) having a first data structure (50) storing constants for each channel (12) receives the signal from the sensor (30) and calculates an initial total value before the player's wager is resolved and final total value after the player's wager is resolved. The difference between the initial total and final total is stored in a data record in a second data structure (52) corresponding to the selected player position (22). A selector (42) communicating with the processor (40) allows the dealer to select the active player position (22).
US Patent Application Publication no. 2011/0070943, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, in which Ratliff describes a gaining chip/poker chip tray with a laser-type distance measuring device, preferably in the visible range such as a laser diode (but not mandatory), that measures the quantity of gaming poker chips located in each tray. As the device reads the quantity of chips per tray, the information is relayed to a processor which can display the added quantity in real-time. A microprocessor can control the laser reading device, and display. The real-time quantity can be displayed visibly with a digital display device or through a wired or wireless CPU device located on or away from the table containing the Counting Device. This data can be sent individually or in any configuration of networked units and displayed in a multiple of methods such as through a computer data-base, networked custom encrypted software or basic visual display units. In “real-time” means during actual play as chips are placed within the tray or removed from the tray, the Counting Device immediately updates the total quantity located within the tray. The gaming tables using these Poker Chip Tray Counting Devices can be networked together or run separately and independent of each other. If they are networked or linked, a casino or other gaming establishment can know in real-time, how an individual table is doing in terms or winnings or losses, or a selection of tables or the entire network all instantly (based on speed of CPU, wireless-connection, software application or other data-transfer limitations) as play happens.
Gelinotte, in US Patent Application Publication no. 2004/0087375, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes a storage device for gaming chips with a memory electronic circuit includes a tray with a plurality of columns adapted to receive stacked chips and equipped with antennas associated with an electronic unit able to communicate in read/write mode with the chips in each column. Each antenna includes a ferrite rod surrounded by a conductive wire coil and having at each end two plane ferrite lugs lying in a plane substantially perpendicular to the rod to form a wide V-shape, the free ends of the lugs being disposed face-to-face in pairs at the two ends of two adjacent columns.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,157,643, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, in which Phan describes a gaming chip counter, for use counting a plurality of gaming chips, each gaming chip have a known predetermined weight. The gaming chip counter has a housing having a top surface, a front, rear, and sides, with digital total displays thereupon. A plurality of counting elements are located on the top surface arranged in counting zones. For each counting zone, a denomination setting system allows the user to establish a currently set denomination. When chips are stacked upon the counting elements in each counting zone, a zone value is determined by weighing the gaming chips thereupon. A total chip value is determined by summation of the zone values, and displayed on the total displays in real time.
Kato Hiroshi, in US Japanese Patent Application Publication no. JP200816526, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes a coin storage count indicator, on an inclined flat plate-like body, includes a by-denomination coin storage groove (hereinafter referred to as a groove), an end plate capable of parallel translation downward by a finger in an upright state at the bottom surface in each groove, a measuring means for measuring a position of the end plate, a signal processing means for calculating the number of coins or the amount based on a signal from the measuring means, a digital display device for indicating a signal processing result, and a switch for selecting a display mode to the digital display device, selectively displays any one of the number of the coins, the amount; or the totaling of the sum for all the grooves on the digital display device for a selected groove by pressing down in the groove bottom direction while the end plate is kept in contact with the uppermost end of the coin face in the groove, and can output the display contents data to the outside, if necessary.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,742,656, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, in which Mikulak et al. describe a chip (12) counter (10) which employs an ultrasonic distance measuring system (40) to determine the number of chips in a stack (54, 56) in a chip tray (16) channel (14). A computer (32) initially stores an average chip thickness (T) and receives distance data from the ultrasonic distance measuring system indicative of a first distance (D1) to the bottom of an empty channel. To count chips, the computer repeatedly receives data from the ultrasonic distance measuring system indicative of a second distance (D2) to the top of the stack of chips in the channel. The computer subtracts the second distance from the first distance to determine a height of the stack of chips and then divides the height by the average chip thickness to provide a continuous count of the number of chips in the channel. In a multichannel chip tray, each channel has a distance measuring transducer, and a multiplexer (28) scans all the transducers to provide the computer with second distance data for all channels in the chip tray.
Naim et al, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,757,876, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes a system for counting the number of objects of known thickness in a stack and identifying the objects by their color in which an ultrasonic sensor is mounted at a known distance from a reference point that defines the beginning of the stack. The ultrasonic sensor is operated to measure the round trip transit time of ultrasonic energy reflected back from the closest object in the stack and the number of objects in the stack is calculated on the basis of the known distance and the round trip transit time. A color sensor senses the color of at least one object in the stack to identify the object. In a casino application where the objects are chips of known monetary value, the value of the chips in the stack can be calculated.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,998,088, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, in which Koyama describes a chip tray which is capable of accurately reading out an IC tag for use in RFID without increasing a magnitude of a magnetic field generated by an antenna. A magnetic field generating antenna is disposed along a direction in which a plurality of tokens having embedded therein feeder antennas of IC tags for use in RFID are stacked.
Moncek, in Canadian Patent Application publication no. CA2819672, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes a device which counts a set of previously designated playing chips by assigning electrically passive characteristics to individual chips and creating electrical networks to measure said characteristics. When the playing chips are individually placed or stacked upon each other, they create an electrical network in which the network's electrically passive characteristics may be measured. By applying voltages, and correspondingly currents, to the aforementioned electrical network, the equivalent characteristics may be mapped to previously designated values associated with a set of individual or stacked playing chips. Correspondingly, a playing chip, a stack of playing chips, or combinations of individual playing chips and stacks with pre-designated values, situated within a well-defined surface area may be counted electronically and automatically summed. The invention may be used to count a set of casino style playing chips in a gaming environment.
US Patent Application publication no. 2012/0105215, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, in which Gronau et al. describe a portable gaming currency reader for reading RFID-enabled gaming currency. By way of example, one portable gaming currency reader has a portable reader housing having a currency reading surface, a shielded antenna located adjacent to the currency reading surface for reading and communicating with the memory of each RFID tag embedded within RFID-enabled gaming currency located on the currency reading surface, and an RFID reader coupled to the shielded antenna for communicating with the shielded antenna to identify, read from and write to each RFID tag associated with RFID-enabled gaming currency located on the currency reading surface. The reader is also provided with a display configured for indicating information about the RFID-enabled gaming currency located on the currency reading surface, such as number and value.
Lee, in US Patent Application publication no. 2013/0168449, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes an RFID reader for use in casino chip tray containing: a casino chip tray where RFID tag-embedded casino chips can be accommodated; a housing of which an upper side is opened in order for the casino chip tray to be located; a RFID antenna line which is arranged on the circumference and on the bottom side of the housing; and a RFID reader which is connected to the RFID antenna line.
US Patent Application publication no. 2008/0009339, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, in which Pat et al. describe a gaming table, for use with electronic memory microchip gaming chips, includes a tabletop including a gaming chip storage rack and a test station including a communication unit adapted to exchange information with the memory of a gaming chip in a test area by way of an antenna device, the communication unit being associated with a digital processing unit delivering an output message to the screen of a display device. The layout of the table is such that the screen of the display device is physically separate from the casing of the test station and the test area and the screen are disposed close together on the tabletop, beside the rack and in reach and in view of the operator. The gaming table is usable in casinos and gaming rooms.
Gelinotte et al., in US Patent Application publication no. 2014/0009339, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describe an RFID plaque box which provides secure storage and protection of value tokens (e.g., gaming plaques and jetons) of all sizes and shapes (e.g., rectangular, square, oval or round) and delivers real-time counting and movement details in both high and low frequency RF environments. The RFID plaque box allows plaques or jetons to be accounted for as part of the table's inventory along with the RFID chip tray's inventory (when installed). The RFID plaque box is provided as a fixed storage area that is situated below the plan of the gaming table alongside the RFID chip tray (when provided) with a lid very similar to that of the RFID chip tray or provided in a pop-up mechanism whereby the RFID plaque box is integrated into a gaming table such that when the top surface of the RFID plaque box is pushed, the RFID plaque box will pop-up to lift the stacks of plaques or jetons for access.
Prior art, however, have shortcomings including, but not limited to:                RF marking of chips has proven to be cumbersome and can be relatively easily circumvented;        Traditional closed circuit television has likewise proven to be limited in its effectiveness;        A chip drawer must remain portable—as a dealer typically moves from a controlled cashier area, setting up his table on the casino floor, and at the conclusion of a shift or game, closes the table, moving to the controlled cashier area. As such, a drawer/tray-based solution must allow for mobility and high reliability; and        The large number of tables across the casino floor demands a scalable solution.        Closing a table and/or counting the chips during a game is time-consuming, typically taking from 5-7 minutes each time.        
There is therefore a need to provide chip management and to secure/provide safeguards against error/fraud from chip handling in the casino. An ideal solution allows for no change/adaptation of typical casino chips, the chip tray to be portable, while having high reliability and scalability across the casino floor—all while saving time.